SCP-049
SCP-049, referred to as the "Plague Doctor", is a humanoid SCP object encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-049 is humanoid in appearance, standing at 1.9 m tall and weighing 95.3 kg; however, the Foundation is currently incapable of studying its face and body more fully, as it is covered in what appears to be the garb of the traditional “Plague Doctor” from 15-16th century Europe. This material is actually a part of SCP-049’s body, as microscopic and genetic testing show it to be similar in structure to muscle, although it feels much like rough leather, and the mask much like ceramic. SCP-049’s touch is invariably lethal to humans. After contact with SCP-049’s hand(s), the victim (hereafter referred to as SCP-049-2) suffers EXPUNGED and dies within moments. SCP-049 will then produce a bag containing scalpels, needle, thread, and several vials of an as-yet-unidentified substance, from somewhere within its body and begin to dissect SCP-049-2, as well as inserting various chemicals into the body. After approximately 20 minutes, SCP-049 will sew SCP-049-2 back up and become docile once more. In-game SCP-049 can be found by using an elevator to a tunnel similar to the Maintenance Tunnels. When entering SCP-049's containment, SCP-049 will suddenly appear from another room. SCP-049's arm will be extended and will attempt to catch the player. If SCP-049 and the player are close enough together, SCP-049 will speak to the player, claiming things such as the player having a disease and that it is the cure. It is advised that the player should escape from SCP-049 by using the other elevator around the corner. It is not particularly difficult due to the fact that SCP-049 is not very fast, though the area that it may pose a problem if the played needs to move around it. If SCP-049 manages to gain physical contact with the player, they will fall over and blackout. A cutscene of an infected player, hobbling toward an MTF, who will proceed to shoot and kill the player, will then play. If the player is wearing SCP-714 then SCP-049's touch will not cause the player to faint. Be aware that standing too long in front of SCP-049 will result in the ring being taken off, making the player vulnerable to SCP-049's touch. Despite this, SCP-714 will remain in the player's inventory. Quotes Upon spawning: *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings."'' Chasing the Player: *''"Oh my, yet another victim of the disease."'' *''"Do not be afraid, I am the cure."'' *''"You are not a doctor."'' *''"I sense the disease in you."'' *''"I am the cure."'' *''"Stop resisting, I am here to cure you."'' *''"Don't hide." (This only happens ocassionally when the player is hiding from SCP-049.)'' SCP-049-2 Description A few minutes after SCP-049's surgery, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately three-hundred (300) percent as it attempts to kill and ██████ any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. In-game Instances of SCP-049-2 will begin to arise once SCP-049 appears. Along with SCP-049 attempting to "cure" the player, SCP-049-2 will go after the player. SCP-049-2 will raise their arms and bludgeon the player to death if close enough. Currently, there are only two instances of SCP-049-2 that can be encountered in the game. Both instances are very slow, and are easy to evade. However, if they trap the player in a corner then they will be able to drain their health quickly and will most likely kill. In addition to damaging and killing them, they can also slow them down, allowing SCP-049 to easily infect the player. Therefore, it is advised that the player avoids the instances. Trivia *SCP-049 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for his voice acting on SCP-related material. *The model for 049 was purchased from here. Gallery SCP_049_Model.jpg|SCP-049's model in-game. YOU'RE GETTIN YOUR DSHUD.png|SCP-049's document. Label049.jpg|SCP-049's label. 049_Room.jpg|SCP-049's containment room. Co8pxdQ.png|SCP-049-2 instance. 049.jpg|SCP-049's model. Category:SCPs Category:Euclid Category:Hostile